BONDS OF LOVE
by Umi Kawamura
Summary: The story deals with the lives of Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura. Eriol Hiragizawa is a rich businessman who is Sakura’s best friend. Sakura Kinomoto is the widow of Syaoran Li and bears the child of Syaoran. Will she be able to lead her life with the terrible


A/N:- this is Umi Kawamura for the first time ever writing a story in Cardcaptor Sakura section. I hope you enjoy the story. Please Read and most importantly "Review" as I get a lot of encouragement from your reviews. Thank You.

The story deals with the lives of Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura. Eriol Hiragizawa is a rich businessman who is Sakura's best friend. Sakura Kinomoto is the widow of Syaoran Li and bears the child of Syaoran. Will she be able to lead her life with the terrible sadness of her child's father's death?

DISCLAIMER:- It is so obvious; a person like me cannot possibly own something great like Cardcaptor Sakura and its wonderful characters.

BONDS OF LOVE

CHAPTER-1

WHEN DARKNESS PREVAILS OVER LIFE

Sakura's dark bedroom had already become Sakura's best friend as most of her times in leisure, she comes and sits there frequently after Syaoran's death. After Syaoran's death everything had changed, their home which used to be full of life now seemed to have been mourning over Syaoran's death. Today, Sakura was there sitting on the floor with a dead expression.

The door opens and Chiharu comes in. She sighs and says, "Sakura, what's the matter?" but Sakura remains unaffected as she hadn't heard or seen anything at all. "Sakura! Hello!" says Chiharu to get her attention. Sakura is taken aback and says, "I am really sorry. I did not notice you". "That is okay but what is the matter with you? Even after knowing that you are pregnant, you have been acting like this. You skipped your meal and did not even go to the doctor for check-up" says Chiharu.

"I completely forgot" replies Sakura without any change in her important, her expression indicated that this was no importance to her. Chiharu's eyes become filled of tears and she places a comforting hand on Sakura and says, "Syaoran is gone. He is your past. You got to move on and take care of the life connected with you". "Strange, it has been eight months since his death but still I cannot forget the agonized feeling. This feeling has overtaken my whole life" replies Sakura shaking her head and starts to sob. "Come on! I will get you something to eat" says Chiharu and gets up. Sakura hauls Chiharu and says, "I am sorry, I totally forgot. Congratulations, to you and Yamazaki". "Thank You, Sakura. Today seven 'o' clock is our engagement ceremony and you are invited and you have to come, Yamazaki has insisted", says Chiharu. "Now, you go since you have to make preparations. Don't worry about me I can take care of myself. And I will reach there in time besides, you shouldn't keep Yamazaki waiting and no arguments" says Sakura. "Bye, take care. And we have planned a surprise for you" says Chiharu and goes out where Yamazaki is standing near the car.

"How is she?" asks Yamazaki very tensed. "Don't worry, she was upset about Syaoran but she was too happy to hear about our engagement and I told that we have planned a surprise for her so that would keep her busy. She is surely coming" replies Chiharu. "Thank God! I was so very tensed about her mood and health" says Yamazaki with a relief. "I just hope she recovers from the sadness of Syaoran's death. She really needs someone to care of her health" says Chiharu. "Why?" asks Yamazaki with such a remark from Chiharu. "Today I met Sakura's doctor. She said that her health has been deteriorating and there will be complications if she doesn't take good care of her health" says Chiharu. "What kind of complications?" asks the person sitting inside the car. "Don't worry. She will be alright and after seeing you as her surprise she will be alright. No need to be tensed. Let's go, now. We have to invite some more people" replies Chiharu. Chiharu and Yamazaki get into the car and drive off.

**At Sakura's House:-**

Sakura gets up and checks her medical report to check the next date for her checkup.

Sakura's POV 

It's next week. I have enough time. This baby after Syaoran left me….

Flashback 

Sakura looks up with hurt eyes and says, "So, is Money everything for you in life? And I?". Syaoran looks into Sakura's eyes and says, " Yes, without Money no one can survive in this imperfect world. You have never supported me because you have no trust in me. You do not want me to become successful in life because you are jealous of me as you never thought of earning so much of money". "Never did I think like this in my whole life. I am just saying that you are giving these materialistic pleasures more importance than a special bond between a husband and wife" says Sakura totally. "You know something Sakura, the bond which you are talking about is something you have failed to keep up. You have never supported me in any of my walks in life" says Syaoran. "Only Money! Is it the only walk in your life?" asks Sakura with tears filled in her eyes. "You know something Sakura, I hate you for this" says Syaoran…

End of Flashback 

You are dead for the world but for me you are alive as this child inside me is.

End of POV 

**At Chiharu and Yamazaki's engagement party:-**

Chiharu looks tensed and looks at the watch. Yamazaki comes to her and says with a comforting voice, "Don't worry, I am sure that she will come". "Yes, I know that. Sakura never breaks promises I am just worried that what's taking her so long" replies Chiharu. "Come on! I mean, she will be here any minute, now" says Yamazaki. "I know but I cannot shake this feeling out of me" replies Chiharu. "Hey, look! Sakura is here!" exclaims Yamazaki with relief.

Sakura walks in wearing a black shiny gown. She looks happy but underneath she wears a frightened look. " I am extremely sorry. Actually, I was doing overtime so, when I came to house it was already late but I tried to reach as soon as I could" says Sakura. " Don't worry about that. I am just happy that you made it here in time for your surprise" says Chiharu. "What! But where is the lucky guy? I wanted to give you the gift I brought" says Sakura. "Tada! Your surprise is here" says Yamazaki. "What!" exclaims Sakura.

Both close Sakura's eyes and then, tell her to slowly open her eyes. Sakura opens her eyes and is stunned she says "Eri…ol!". Eriol smiles and nodes his head. Sakura's elation is shown in her eyes and she rushes to Eriol and stops near him and hits and says "You told me that you were in London and would not be able to make it here". " I was here all the time to give you a surprise. Tell me the truth, you were surprised, right?". "Yes, indeed I was because you fooled me by telling that you were in London but I am glad that you made it here" replies Sakura. "For me?" asks Yamazaki indicating the gift wrapped box which Sakura was holding in her hands. "Oh, I forgot. It is a gift for both of you. Congratulations!" says Sakura and hands over the gift to Yamazaki and Chiharu. Then, Naoko comes there and says, "Enough, guys. Let's go and dance. All want to see the couple dancing". "Please God, save me" says Yamazaki. "What do you mean? I dance so badly" says Chiharu who is very annoyed. She drags him to the dance floor leaving Eriol and Sakura alone.

"So, did you go to the doctor? I had reminded you on phone that day" asks Eriol. Sakura slightly brings her head down and says, "Sorry, the work load was so much that I completely forgot". "Why are you working over time nowadays? You don't need to and you ought not" says Eriol. "I know, but after Syaoran's death I like to keep myself so busy that I do not let his thoughts occupy my mind" replies Sakura still looking down. Eriol reads her face and changes the topic and says, "Would you like to dance?". "I am sorry. I don't feel like dancing right now" replies Sakura. "I am awfully sorry, I raised the topic made your mood bad" says Eriol with guiltiness on his face. "It's alright. I don't have a bad mood it's just that I don't feel like dancing. You go and enjoy" says Sakura. "Okay" says Eriol. He smiles and leaves.

Sakura goes near the dance floor and sees Yamazaki and Chiharu enjoying their dance. Sakura smiles.

Sakura's POV 

They will leave happily as a couple and I hope they do not lead a life like me and Syaoran. I just hope everything works out well for them.

Flashback 

Only Money! Is it the only walk in your life?" asks Sakura with tears filled in her eyes. "You know something Sakura, I hate you for this" says Syaoran…

End of Flashback 

(Sakura feels dizzy and is unable to see everything clearly)

What is happening to me?

End of POV 

Sakura faints but at the right moment Eriol comes and catches her. He lifts up in his arms and rushes to the nearest hospital.

**At the hospital:-**

Eriol waits outside for the doctor to come out. Sakura had been taken to a room where her doctor was checking her health. The doctor comes outside and then, Eriol asks her, "Is she alright? I mean, why did she faint? She was alright a minute ago". The doctor replies, "She is alright, now. She hadn't eaten anything at all, today. As it is her health is deteriorating if proper care is not taken there will be complications". "What kind of complications?" asks Eriol, tensed. "I told her maybe, she did not inform anyone of you. If it goes on like this, there will be danger to Sakura's and her child's life" replies the doctor. "What!" exclaims Eriol and practically explodes in surprise.

A/N:- So this was the first chapter and I would really like to know how did you like it and how would you like the other chapters to be. Please Read and Review.


End file.
